When I met you
by TwItChY CaR FrEaK
Summary: Zigzag swears he sees something out there and they keep tellin him to be quiet.He ends up finding a runaway girl...FINISHED!PLEASE Read!
1. real girl!

Disclamer-I do not own the D-tent boys or counselers they belong to Louis Sachar BUT The girl character BELONGS to me!  
  
Please R&R I love posts!!!!  
  
Note-My punctuation and spelling aren't the best!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The D-tent boys piles got taller as there holes got bigger, and deeper.Zig-zag stared out to the desert,his eyes weary.  
  
"I think, there's something out there,"Zig-zag pointed to where he was looking.  
  
"What?"Squid confusedly asked.  
  
"Your seeing things,"Commented X-Ray.  
  
Zig-zag still continued to stare out to the dessert.Just then the water truck pulled up and the boys jumped out of their holes.While they lined up Zig sneeked away and walked towards the object he saw.  
  
"Where'd Zig go?"Whispered Armpit.Squid shrugged and continued to walk to the water truck.  
  
~~~~  
  
Zig-zag was still walking towards the "thing" he saw, and it got clearer, and clearer.As he got closer, he saw clothes, and then hair.It was a human, but he didn't know if it was alive or dead.He walked to the human and kicked it, to make sure it was real and not a mirage.The human moved a little, and than rolled over to reveal a young girl.  
  
"I wonder if she's still alive?"Zig whispered to himself.He got down on his hands and knees and put his ear up to her face. She was still breathing.  
  
"Darn, I wanted to do CPR,"He smiled.  
  
"I always liked when they'd do it on T.V.!"He looked back down at the girl, she looked about 16 years old.She was alive just unconscious.Zig put his hand on her dusty forehead.  
  
"Overheated,"he said to himself.  
  
"And dehydrated."  
  
She was so dirty you could barely tell she was a human, and her hair was a dusty sand color.He picked her up gently and carried her towards the holes, he knew the water truck would be gone by the time he got back so he would hurry with his hole and than go take her to the Warden. BUT that would take too long, he could finish his hole later, a life was in his hands. Instead he walked towards Mr.Pendanski, afterall he's a "doctor", ain't he?  
  
"Mom!I found somethin!"Zig-zag went running to Mr.Pendanski.  
  
"Ricky, there you are!What the heck is that?"Mr. Pendanski walked up to Zig-zag and looked at what he found.  
  
"It's a girl, I found her out in the dessert,"Zig-Zag answered as he continued walking towards Mr.P.  
  
"Well, lets get her some help."Mr.Pendanski than picked up his walky-talky and called down for the car to come.Zig kneeled down and layed down the girl, and took the little bit of water he had in his canteen and poured it on her head.  
  
"She'll be fine, you just go back and dig your hole,"Mr.Pendanski said as he picked up the girl.  
  
"Ricky, go!"  
  
Zig-zag went back to his hole, he was desperate to get finished, so he could find out what happened to the girl.  
  
"Where've you been?!"Squid yelled at Zig-zag.  
  
"You missed the water truck."Caveman said as Zig walked by his hole.  
  
"So, you would never guess what I found."Zig said as he jumped down into his hole to finish it.  
  
"What?"Asked Magnet.  
  
"A rock?"Asked Armpit.Zig-zag looked at them and smiled.  
  
"A girl..."He answered. All the boys looked up and stared at him.  
  
"A real girl?"Asked Squid.  
  
"Is there any other kind of girl, of course a REAL girl."Zig-zag answered as he started to dig his hole again. All the boys just stared with their mouths hung open.  
  
"Lets just get finished digging."An annoyed Zig-zag told them.  
  
"Good idea, Dig guys,"X-ray told them as he started to shovel more dirt.  
  
"Than we can see the girl!"Yelled Squid.After they heard that all of them seemed to dig faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squid angrily threw a pool ball at the wall of the wreck room.  
  
"I can't believ they won't let us see the girl!"Squid yelled. Zig-zag stared into space.  
  
"Just think...there's a girl in our camp."He smiled.  
  
"Did ya hear me?We can't see her!"Squid yelled in Zig's face.  
  
"We'll see her...eventually she has to come out."Magnet said bumping into the conversation.  
  
"Where is she anyways?"Asked X-ray. They all shrugged and were all as curious as him. All of a sudden a young girl walked through the entrance of the wreck room. She looked tired and weak, but beautiful. She was no longer dirty, she actually had curly, light brown hair, and blue eyes. The boys in the wreck room all stared as she walked through the room.  
  
"So, where's the sweet boy, who saved my life?"She asked with a small country accent. All the boys pointed to Zig-zag, even though some of them wanted to say it was themselves. Than the girl walked over to Zig and kissed him on the cheek, his eyes widened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok thats it for chapter one PLEASE Review!!!!!  
  
Check out my Holes quizzes:http://quizilla.com/users/Magnet/Quizzes  
  
ByEs 


	2. Zigzag?

Ok I updated!!!!!!  
  
I hope ya like...please R&R!  
  
EnJoY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl smiled, she had the prettiest smile and any girl would be jealouse of her looks. All the boys in the wreck room drooled as they looked at her.  
  
"She's HOT!"Squid blurted out loud. X-ray shoved Squid aside.  
  
"Hi, Im Rex or as people call me X-ray and Im sorry for my friends stupidity."X-ray said as he picked up her hand and kissed it, She jerked it away.  
  
"Nice to meet you..."She added. X-ray looked at her.  
  
"Im the leader of D-tent,"he answered. She slightly shook her head, but really wasn't paying attention.  
  
"So may I ask the name of the man who saved my life?"She turned and looked at Zig-zag.  
  
"Oh, yeah Ricky...uh..I mean..Zig-zag!"He answered quickly.  
  
"Zig-zag? I think I like Ricky better.."She smiled but then quickly looked outside in alert, all the boys did the same. There was a kid running away from Mr.Sir that caught everyones attention. He had a shovel in one hand and a empty gun in the other. The kid was yelling, "I got two weapons!"Mr.Sir yelled back at him, "Get back here, Spence!" Mr.Sir eventualy caught up to him, it was the funniest thing they've seen in a long time. Zig-zag laughed and so did the girl, they turned to look at eachother, and There eyes met.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys walked into thier tent for a goodnights rest. The warden had a small, single, SEPARATE, tent set up for the girl. The warden figured that while the girl was here, she could put her to work. The girl wouldn't tell the warden anything, not even her name. She knew the warden would contact her parents and the authority if she told. So the girl was gonna help dig, starting tomorrow.  
  
"Man, Im tired.."Magnet groaned as he plopped into bed.  
  
"That girl shure is hot,"Squid said laying down staring at the cieling. They all shook their heads in agreement. Zig-zag walked up to his cot and noticed a small folded piece of paper. He layed on his cot and secretly opened it, it was from the girl!  
  
The note read:   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Ricky,  
  
I have so much I want to tell you, but   
  
those flirters keep getting in the way,  
  
After they fall asleep, meet me   
  
outside your tent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zig folded the paper back up and shoved it under his pillow. He couldn't wait till the others fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats it for that chapter..  
  
PLEASE POST!!!!!!  
  
ByEs 


	3. Runaway

Heres chapter 3!!!! I actually just got done writing this whole story in my school notebook...I just have to type it.  
  
Its really good!  
  
I've been writing through like all my classes, anyways NOW I got to type it all...Please post!  
  
EnJoY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Warden paced back and forth in front of Mr.Sir and Mr.Pendanski.  
  
"Did ya find out what her name is?"Asked the Warden. Mr.Sir and Mr.P shook there head no.  
  
"She won't tell us anything."Mr.Pendanski answered.  
  
"Excuse me?"She stared at them.  
  
"Well, you better find out,"She walked to the window and looked out.  
  
"That girls gonna cause a lot of problems, she's getting the boys excited."  
  
Mr.Sir nodded,  
  
"They're all drooling over her,"Mr.Sir stared at the Warden.  
  
"Whatta we gonna do?"  
  
"Pendanski, you start looking through missing child reports,"  
  
He nodded his head and said,  
  
"Right away."  
  
"And Mr.Sir you start threatning the boys, one of them has to know."The Warden walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Zigzag sneaked away from D-tent, the other boys were asleep so he could leave. As soon as he got out of the tent there she was standing out there looking at the sky.  
  
"Hello?"Zigzag said nervously as he walked towards her.  
  
"Oh, Ricky!"She whispered loudly. He smiled and she motioned for him to come here.  
  
"The stars are so beautiful, aren't they?"She smiled as she looked at the stars and then Zig.  
  
"Yeah,...but ya know when you've been here, as long as me, ya know...You get use to it."Zigzag nervously answered, as he looked at the girl.  
  
"With all this excitement and comotion...I..uhhh..never found out your name,"Zig added.  
  
"Oh, my name...its Lana, Lana Dersone."She looked at him.  
  
"Lana..."He dreamily stared into space.  
  
"Ricky.....why do they call you ZigZag?"She asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmmmm, I'm not sure, I guess cause Im crazy and Paranoid, well thats what at least they tell me..."She looked at him confused.  
  
"I like Ricky better,"Lana gently shrugged her hand against his face.  
  
"Me...too.."Dazed he answered. He looked at her and was now noticing how pretty she looked. He smiled at her, while she motioned for him to do the same. Zig had a funny fealing inside which he didn't understand.  
  
"So, Lana...why were you laying in the middle of the dessert?"He asked. Lana sighed and looked at him.  
  
"I ran away,"She looked up at the stars.  
  
"I was mad at my parents, they were always fighting..."Zig stared at her, deep in there conversation.  
  
"And then my mom left, She was gone for a whole week, we had no clue where she was..."Lana turned and looked directly at Zigzag."Than my dad started to blaim me, yes me, for my mothers disappearance when it was all his fault...He yelled at me."Zigzag looked at her with all the compassion he had.  
  
"My dad got so mad one day, he kicked me out of the house, while he blew off some steam...I saw his car, and before I knew it, I was on the road."Zig looked at her.  
  
"Then how did you end up in the dessert?"Lana looked at him,  
  
"I was driving that way, through the desert...I didn't know I would run out of gas on the way."Lana smiled.  
  
"I guess Im lucky you ran into me,"Lana commented, Zig smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trumpet blew and all the boys got up slowly outta their cots. They walked out and spotted Lanas tent.  
  
"We should go see if she's awake,"Squid added with a grin. Zig shoved Squid to the point of falling.  
  
"Shutup!Leave her alone, she can get up when she wants."Zigzag glared at Squid.  
  
"Whatever, you don't have to get so mad!"Squid got up and walked towards the other D-tent boys. Zig saw Mr.Pendanski go into Lanas tent, he had a shovel and orange jumpsuit in his hands.  
  
"Whats he doing with that?"Zigzag whispered to himself. Then he saw Mr.P leave the tent not holding anything.  
  
"Hey, mom what were you doin?"Zig asked.  
  
"While the young ladys here, the Warden thought it would be a good idea for her to help."Mr.Pendanski smiled and started to walk off.  
  
"She don't deserve to,"Zig stared at at Mr.P.  
  
"What?"Mr.Pendanski turned around and looked at Zigzag.  
  
"She's weak, and tired, she shouldn't have to dig."Zigzag was getting angry now.  
  
"Sorry, Ricky, Wardens orders."Mr.P walked off.  
  
"It's ok Ziggy,"Said a familiar voice. He turned around and there was Lana in a orange jumpsuit, holding a shovel.  
  
"I'll be fine,"Lana walked towards the other boys and waved. All the boys stopped and stared, their mouths dropped open.  
  
"Ya comin to dig with us?"Magnet asked as he picked up a shovel.  
  
"I guess I am,"She smiled and then looked at the shovel she was holding.  
  
"This might be too tough for you, if it is let me know, I'll help ya out,"Squid mentioned as he nudged Lana's side.  
  
"Thanks, I guess,"She answered as she walked the other way where some boys started to walk, to go dig.  
  
"Lets start walking guys."X-ray said as he pointed to the other kids.  
  
"Ya, lets go,"Armpit agreed.  
  
Squid slightly pushed Magnet to stop him from walking.  
  
"Is that girl as sweet as candy or what?"Squid smiled, and Magnet answered,  
  
"Sweeter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEWS!!!!  
  
I already have this whole story written down on paper, I just HATE typing...So please pursuad me to do so...  
  
There so much more!!!!  
  
I'll update soon!  
  
ByEs 


	4. Jealousy

Ok, I updated I was in a writing mood today.....  
  
R&R  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
For almost two hours the boys and girl were digging. Most of their holes halfway dug, even Lanas. The watertruck pulled up, and everyone started to climb out of there holes. Lana was having trouble since she was still tired, and her hands were so blistered it hurt to hold on to anything. Squid walked over to Lana.  
  
"Ya need help?"He asked.  
  
"That would be nice,"She sighed and held out one of her cut up hands. Squid grasped it and pulled her up, she then dropped her shovel and picked up her canteen, that was given to her earlier.  
  
"Thanks,"She whispered in a raspy voice.  
  
"No problem....Candy,"Squid smiled, she quickly swirled around and looked at him.  
  
"Candy?"Lana was now very confused.  
  
"Ya, its your nickname,"He walked off.  
  
"Nickname...."She was dwelling in her thoughts until she fealt a little nudge to her side.  
  
"Better go get water,"  
  
It was Zigzag, he was holding his canteen that was already filled.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah...."She was so hot and tired her thoughts were taking over. Lana walked over to the water truck and Mr.Sir filled her canteen, then she came walking back, her feet dragging.  
  
"Do ya need help, Candy?"Squid asked still smiling. She shook her head.  
  
"No, Im fine,"She jumped down in her hole and picked up the shovel.  
  
"Ok, I offered,"Squid answered back.  
  
The day dragged on, minutes fealt like hours, hours fealt like days, until finally Lana was done. She tiredly climbed out of her hole. It was stressful, because even though she was sixteen, she was short. Almost as tiny as Zero, just taller by a couple inches. Zig walked by and put out his hand, she grabbed it. Lana was the last one done.  
  
"Why'd ya wait for me?"She asked.  
  
"Cause I wanted to,"He answered with a quick smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Zig looked at her, still smiling.  
  
"Do you always ask this many questions?"He asked, Lana laughed.  
  
"Im sorry, it was tough, and real hot, I dont know why anyone would want to stay out here and wait."She started walking towards camp.  
  
"I did,"He answered, she looked back at him.  
  
"And Im glad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the other six boys, were in the Wreck room already. Lots of them couldn't stop thinking about Lana, which they knew as "Candy."  
  
"Did ya see her out on that lake?"Asked Squid.  
  
"Ya,"Magnet answered.  
  
"She was so tired...But I'd help her for shure..."Squid smiled.  
  
"She's like a delicate' flower, that needs love an' attention,"Magnet commented.  
  
"She's Candy,"Squid added.  
  
Magnet nodded. Just then Zigzag and Lana walked in, it got so quiet in the room. There was a few whistles and comments.  
  
"Hey, Candy ya know how to play pool?"Asked X-ray.  
  
"No...But I'll give it a shot,"She walked over to the broken pool table.  
  
"Ok, but I must warn you, we're professianals."He answered, Lana smiled,  
  
"I can take it,"  
  
"Just saying this might be too hard, for a first timer."He laughed at his own comment.  
  
"Try me."She answered and heald out her hand. X-ray gave her the cue stick, and she walked closer to the table.  
  
"Lets go two against two,"X said as he picked up the pool balls.  
  
"Ok,"Lana turned and looked at Zigzag."Ziggy? Ya wanna play?"  
  
Zigzag looked startled, he nodded and walked over to the pool table.  
  
"Alright, Pit, wanna play for my side?"X-ray asked.  
  
"Sure,"Armpit walked up.  
  
"Alright then, X-ray and Armpit against Candy and Zigzag,"X-ray smiled."We'll win,"  
  
They started playing the game, the other 4 boys sat in the background and watched.  
  
"Have ya noticed how close, Zig and Candy are?" Squids jealousy was eating him inside and out.  
  
"Ya, he probably knows her real name,"Magnet added.  
  
"I know..."Squid crossed his arms. "I dont like it."  
  
"Well, ya know, he did save her life,"Caveman commented. Zero nodded to this.  
  
"So I could of dun that,"Squid hissed. They looked over at the pool game. Candy and Zigzag was kicking the other teams butt. Squid stared hard at them, he bit down hard on his toothpick, it snapped in two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So whatta ya think so far????  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
ByEs 


	5. Squids Punishment

PLEASE PPL POST REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Do ya like this story...cause here's the next chappy^-^  
  
EnJoY  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr.Sir walked up to a boy from a different tent. He grabbed the boys arm, and pulled him closer to his face. He angriley whispered,  
  
"Do ya know the girls name?"  
  
The boy was still with fear, He shook his head.  
  
"Ya gotta know, somebody knows!"Mr.Sir shook the boy.  
  
"Candy,"the boy whispered.  
  
"What?!"Mr.Sir stared hard at the boy.  
  
"Candy, we...uhhh call her Candy,"The boy answered.  
  
"Her REAL name!"Mr.Sir yelled.  
  
"I dont know..."  
  
Mr.Sir threw the boy to the ground.  
  
"Your no help,"He walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys walked from the wreck room to the tent, another day done. Zigzag said his goodnight to Candy then walked into the tent. Squid was sitting on a cot, staring at Zig, he was MAD.  
  
"What are you looking at?"Zig asked, he stopped walking.  
  
"What does Candy like about you, that I don't have?"He whispered angriley. Zig looked at Squid confused.  
  
"Whatever,"Zigzag answered as he started walking towards his cot, Squid got up.  
  
"I don't like it, one bit!"He gave Zigzag a slight shove. Zig turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What?"He furiously asked.  
  
"EVERYTHING! About you and stupid Candy, Im as nice as I could be to her, and what does she do? Treats me and the other guys like Trash! Well, ya know what she's trash!"  
  
Zig glared at Squid. The other boys just stared, some of those things were a little bit true, BUT they would never say something like that to Zigzag, he was crazy. The tent was silent. If Zig got mad, they all knew that would be the end of Squid.  
  
"What did you say about her?"Zigzag walked up to Squid, towering over him, looking taller then usual. Squid just smiled,  
  
"Theres nuthin' you can do to me....trash lover,"  
  
That was it, Zig grabbed Squid and threw him to the other side of the tent. It gave him a shock, but he got back up. He was FURIOUS, staring at Zigzag, his jealousy burning his insides, making him explode with Anger. Squid ran towards Zig, trying to shove him as hard as he could. It didn't do much, just make Ziggy angrier. Zig grabbed hold of Squids arm and squeezed hard, then swung him. Causing Squid to collapse to the ground. Zig started violently kicking him into the ground. When something threatens Zigzag, he won't give mercy too easily. Squid tried to fight back but failed, he was eating dirt, being slammed more and more into the ground. When the other boys finally got what was going on they jumped in to defend Squid. Armpit held back Zigzag, while Caveman helped to calm him down. And X-ray and Magnet helped Squid up. They were angrily staring at eachother, until Zigzag turned around and walked to his cot, to go to sleep. The other boys did the same, Squid stressfully limped to his cot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Candy! Rise and Shine!"X-ray shouted into her tent. A couple minutes later she came walking out of the tent, she seemed frightened, and sad. Lana didn't say a word just walked up and grabbed a shovel, they didn't know why she was so quiet. Squid was the last one out of D-tent, he was still limping in pain. He was badly bruised and had a horrible black eye, his bottom lip was swollen, you could tell it was bleeding the night before. Some of the other boys were whispering and laughing to themselves, some pointing directly at Squid. If the counsilers found out Squid got into a fight, he would get into trouble. But there was no way to hide that, Zigzag didn't look bad at all, not a scratch on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A whole hour went by, through digging and it was completely silent. Just the sound of the shoveled dirt filled the air. Zigzag walked up to Lana's small hole, and knealt down.  
  
"Why've you been so quiet?"He asked. She stopped what she was doing and looked down. Tears filled her blue eyes, and she dropped her shovel.  
  
"I saw the fight,"She whispered, her lip was trembling with fear.  
  
"I never seen you like that..."She looked up at him. "And I didn't know thats what people thought about me,"She looked down at her fallen shovel, and picked it up. Zigzag was speechless, he had nothing to say. Lana continued to cry, Zig walked back to his hole, there was nothing he could do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time went by, and some of the boys were done and climbed out of there holes. Squid suprisingly got done 3rd, out of the seven boys, but he had trouble getting out of his hole. Candy climbed out of her unfinished hole and walked over to Squid.  
  
"Need help?"She asked. Squid looked up at her.  
  
"Why don't you get someone else to help you?"She kicked some of his pile back in his hole.  
  
"Im trash...remember?"She walked back to her own hole. Squid angrily stressed to get out of his hole, but managed. Squid painfully limped back to camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO WHATTA YA THINK?????  
  
PULEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Im gonna go now ByEs 


	6. Name please!

Finally updated...I've had a lot going on so...now I can update!  
  
I LOVE SUMMER!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr.Sir walked into the Wreck room with the few boys who were done with their hole. Squid was just walking through the door, when Mr.Sir grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Whats the name of the girl? I know you know!"Mr.Sir angrily yelled at Squid.  
  
"Her real name?"  
  
"Of course her REAL NAME!"Mr.Sir shook him, Squids feet was lifted off the ground.  
  
"She never told us...Zigzag might know!"   
  
Mr.Sir got a smile on his face and turned his head to look outside.  
  
"Okay..."He dropped Squid to the ground, then pushed him to the side, and walked out the door.  
  
"Man! Why do people always push me!"Squid complained, as he got up off the ground. Some of the other boys walked over, and Magnet ran up and shoved Squid.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
The others laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caveman just got out of his hole and left for the wreck room. Zig and Lana were the only two left. Zigzag dropped his shovel, he was done.  
  
"You don't have to wait for me,"Lana broke the silence."I'll be fine."  
  
Zig said nothing, he didn't have it in his heart to. He walked over to her hole.  
  
"Just go..."She said to Zigzag as she shoveled some more dirt out of her hole. He walked off, they were both equally heart broken.  
  
Zigzag got to camp, when out of no where Mr.Sir snuck up and grabbed hold of Zigs wrist.  
  
"Whats her name?"Mr.Sir asked.  
  
"Whos?"He asked dumbly.  
  
"The girls name!"  
  
"Oh..."He knew that Mr.Sir was suppose to find out for the Warden.  
  
"I don't know,"He quickly answered.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me boy!"Mr.Sir angrily hit, Zig in the back of the head.  
  
"Your little friends told me!"  
  
Zigs eyes widened, who would've told? Zigzag stayed silent.  
  
"Your going to be in a lot more trouble if you don't tell me!"He yelled in Zigs face. He still stayed silent.  
  
"I think the Warden would like to speak with you!"He started to walk away with his hand still wrapped around Zigzags wrist.  
  
"Wait!"A familiar voice called. Mr.Sir swirled around, and there Candy was, tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you...I'll tell you,"She wimpered.  
  
"Good."Mr.Sir answered.  
  
"My name is Lana, Lana Dersone,"She said. Mr.Sir smiled and released Zigs wrist. He walked away.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"Zigzag asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that."Lana answered.  
  
"You ask too many questions..."Zigzag whispered as he walked up to Lana and put his arms around her. She layed her head down as tears quietly krept down her pale cheeks. They stood out in the middle of the area hugging, no one else saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY!!!!!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
ByEs 


	7. Tears of love

...Sorry it took me so long to update  
  
I've been busy^_^b  
  
So EnJoY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr.Sir went walking into the Wardens Cabin. The Warden was pacing back and forth, Mr.Pendanski was holding a big pile of missing child reports.   
  
"I got her name,"He walked up to Mr.Pendanski.  
  
"Look for a Miss Lana Dersone,"Mr.Pendanski filed through the papers and pulled one out.  
  
"Got it,"He answered.  
  
The Warden smiled,"Good, Contact it, lets get that little brat out of here,"  
  
Mr.P nodded and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They made an announcement that evening, that Lana's family was going to come pick her up the next day. The D-Tent boys walked into their tent. Some of them sad, some just tired. After they fell asleep Zigzag snuck out, one last time...  
  
~~~  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come."Lana said as she saw Zig walk towards her.  
  
"Why?"He asked.  
  
"I don't know..."She combed her fingers through her curly, brown hair. A tear ran down her pale face, and Zigzag came closer and wiped it off her cheek.  
  
Her sad eyes looked up towards the sky,"Look at the stars!"She immediatly changed the subject.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?"She always loved looking up at the beautiful, starry sky. Zigzag looked at her, and then up at the sky,  
  
"Ya, Its nice..."He responded.  
  
"Nice?"She looked at him with question.  
  
"Ya, I've seen something a lot more beautiful..."He smiled.  
  
"Really? And whats that?"Her eyes full of curiosity.  
  
"You..."He gazed at the burnette, and put his arm around her. She bit her lip as tears ran down her cheeks,  
  
"I don't wanna leave..."She whispered. Zigzag pulled her into a lovable hug. Lana hugged him back, than looked up at the boy,  
  
"Ricky..."She cleared her throat from the pain she fealt in her heart,"Promise me, you'll never change..."Zigzag looked down at her.  
  
"And try not to forget me.."She added. Zigzag smiled and forced himself to talk,  
  
"I would never...ever forget someone like you."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"And your smile."  
  
Lana looked up at the sky, a shooting star shot across the sky.  
  
"Look! Make a wish!"She yelled, as she pointed to the star.  
  
"I already did,"He answered as he got a hold of her, and gently kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened at the shock, but as soon as he was done, she kissed him back.  
  
"I think...Im in love with you,"Zigzag whispered in Lana's ear. She nodded and smiled, she was too, in love with him. That night she fell asleep in his arms, as they sat and looked at the stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like this chappy?  
  
ONE more chappy to go!  
  
COMMENTS!  
  
Please review~_^ 


	8. Goodbye to everything that I knew

Ok I UPDATED!!! You happy?  
  
Cause I am^-^  
  
Last chappy*cries*  
  
...wait why am I crying?  
  
Just Read!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A rusty old car pulled up, and a man and a woman got out. Lana tiredly walked out of her tent dressed in her normal clothes.  
  
"My baby!"Yelled the woman as she ran up to Lana and hugged her continuesly, The man followed.  
  
"Im so sorry honey, we'll never be such horrible parents again."The woman was now crying tears of joy.  
  
"We are sorry for everything,"The man answered as he hugged his daughter. She looked up at her parents, tears dripping out of her eyes.  
  
"Mommy, daddy, Im sorry too.."She answered as she buried her face in her fathers arms.  
  
"We're all sorry,"Her mom added as she brushed her fingers through her childs hair.  
  
"We're a sorry family!" Her dad sarcasticly answered. Lana giggled lightly, then looked up at her parents.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Asked her mom, as her dad began to walk back towards the car.  
  
"Wait...can I say some goodbyes first?" She sniffed, her mom nodded and Lana hurried off. She walked towards D-Tent, tears streaming down her pale face. She choked up,  
  
"Goodbyes were always hard for me..."She whispered,  
  
"But I have to do it."She wiped a tear from her eye, and walked towards the first two boys she saw.  
  
"X-Ray and Armpit...I can say you guys play a mean game of pool.." They smiled as X-Ray put his hand on her sholder.  
  
"And you two were great friends..."She smiled.  
  
"Anything for you, Candy!"Armpit commented.  
  
"Ya, your a tough kid," X-Ray smiled, and Lana walked toward Zero and Caveman.  
  
"I wish I would've got to stay here longer, so I could of got to meet you two a little better,"She winced,   
  
"But I could tell you two were pretty sweet and talented boys." Caveman and Zero looked at her. They were both happy and sad, they didn't know what to be. She moved on to Magnet,  
  
"I don't have much to say to you either, but I think your a real cool boy." Magnet smiled,  
  
"I guess I wouldn't have much to say to you either, 'cept your a real cute girl!"Magnet answered back. She giggled at that comment.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
She walked on, next..Squid.  
  
"Ya know I could say that at first you were a real jerk and smack you, but I think you've been through enough pain."She stared at the bruised up Squid, and her eyes closed as her pain of leaving returned, she opened them back up and looked in his eyes.  
  
"I'll miss ya, Squid..."She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Squid looked at her,  
  
"Oh, Candy...Im sorry for acting kinda like a jerk, and you know...I'll miss ya too."Squid answered, Lana smiled and pulled Squid into a quick, friendly hug. Lana walked past Squid, up to Zigzag, who was showing no expression at all. He had dark spots under his eyes, from loss of sleep.  
  
"Ziggy.."She whispered as she put her hand on his arm, he looked at her.  
  
"Zig, when I met you..I never thought things would turn out like they did. I..I mean you saved my life, if you hadn't I wouldn't be here today. Your one of the nicest, sweetest, most loving person I've ever met." She was trying to keep all the tears, that were on there way from appearing on her face, the choking feeling returned. She just wanted to be held as she cried, but no one could stop from what was to happen.  
  
"Lana...I will NEVER forget you,"  
  
With those reassuring words she looked up at him, and quickly threw her arms around him. She was thinking to herself that, How could she love someone so much, when they met only a couple days ago.  
  
"Remember...that whenever you look up to the sky, the stars...Im there, and I'll think of you whenever I do..."Lana whispered, as she was interupted,  
  
"Lana! We got to get going!" Her mother yelled from the car.  
  
"I have to go..."She whispered. Zig nodded and let go of Lanas hand, which he was holding on to.  
  
"I love you.."He said again to her, Lana smiled at him, with the choking pain to cry. Her eyes glossed with tears, she turned and walked towards her car. She turned one last time and looked at D-Tent,  
  
"Goodbye! I will never forget you guys! D-tent!"  
  
She got into the car and it began to pull away. Lana waved to Zigzag through the window, and he waved back. He turned away from the direction the car was going and looked up at the hot, desert sky.   
  
"I will never forget you...Lana Dersone,"  
  
Zigzags vision went blurry, as a tear crept down his face. That was the first time he had cried, in years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zigzag sadly walked into his tent, his head dazed with sadness weighing down on him. He walked over to his cot, and there laying on his pillow was a piece of folded paper. He picked it up and sat down on his cot as he opened it. It was from Lana, it read,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Ricky,  
  
You've heard all that there is to hear, and I wish that we were together longer. Im leaving, but we will meet again, I promise.  
  
Take care for me ok? And watch out for the others, make sure they don't get into too much trouble!  
  
Remember, If you ever get lonely, look to the stars, thats where I'll always be...  
  
~Lana  
  
P.S.I love you   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like it?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~*~Thankys for all my reviewers from my other chapters! You helped me go on^_^~*~  
  
So do you like it?  
  
??  
  
~  
  
Oh and check out my D-Tent shrine when you get the time~  
  
http://www.geocities.com/crazy_hazel101  
  
ByEs 


End file.
